The Cromwell Resurgency
The Cromwell Resurgency was a period of attempted revolution led by the leader of the Cromwellians, Martens, and his chief follower, Grand Moff BarenChaos007. The Resurgency lasted for a total of 10 days, during which no one was harmed save for a lunchbox full of mints that started the Resurgency by touching off extreme anger in Martens. The Beginning, or the Mint Incident During the time after the Jercerb had left the Lower Ghetto Compound (known now as Chancellorvania), the Martens was subsisting on a diet of only mints. While at Chancellorvania one afternoon, the Grandmaster Troll accidentally knocked over the lunchbox filled with mints. Once the lunchbox had toppled, various Chancellorvanians then began to snatch up the mints. Needless to say, this incited great anger from the Martens. He began to shout veiled British obscenities whilst also betraying his true 'Murican nature. It is said that Martens was crying whilst screaming that he would sue the Grandmaster Troll. The Demigod Nick was unable to contain his laughter, almost convulsing with such vigor. This was the moment that most have contributed as Martens' full realization that the Demigod Nick had betrayed him. Sources are hazy and varied as to what occurred next, but by the next day the Cromwell Resurgency had a plan for the construction of the Crommech, to be driven by BarenChaos007 and the Martens. Forming Alliances The second phase of the Cromwell Resurgency is known as the Period of Fluid Alliances. After the Mint Incident, this Period of Fluid Alliances lasted that evening through the next evening, so in effect, it lasted two days. The Martens naturally gravitated to BarenChaos007 and also attempted to attract the Edmonster and even went so far as to reestablish communication channels with Demigod Nick; this diplomatic channel eventually broke down as the Period of Fluid Alliances reached day two. So, with only two individuals in this alliance, they took the name the Cromwell Resurgency, referring to the Martens' unbearable Anglophilia. Another alliance that formed later on the second day was known as the Bystanders. The Bystanders constituted the Jercerb, Tigerman, Dern, and Doug, with no grander alliance merging until the Period of Construction. These individuals are notable for their passivity towards the whole issue, often to the point of indifference. The reasons for such a leaning are many: Jercerb was not in Chancellorvania at the time, choosing to reside in Freedom Haven. Dern was too busy as his imaginary romantic involvement with several girls demanded much of his time. Tigerman may have been in the room at the time of the Mint Incident, but his involvement was minimal at first. Finally, Doug did not know about this entire isssue until the Period of Planning. The third and final alliance was formed at the same time as the Cromwell Resurgency, composing the Grandmaster Troll, the primary antagonist of the Martens, joined by Demigod Nick and the Ball of Hate. This group was attempting to thwart the Cromwell Resurgency at every turn, culminating in their union with the Bystanders during the Period of Construction forming what we know today as the Troll Convention.